


Drips

by NedrynWrites



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mute Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Riding, giggly sex, okay get ready for the tags I typed with my eyes closed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedrynWrites/pseuds/NedrynWrites
Summary: Erik blinked down at his hand.  Sure enough, melted ice cream was spilling over the sides.  The drips were approaching his fingertips, and Erik weighed his options between cooling off even more, and managing to escape without sticky hands. “Ugh.  I don’t even like this flavor.”A soft smirk was the only warning he got before Eleven was leaning forward.a.k.a. that one where Eleven turns Erik on by licking his ice cream, then they boink





	Drips

**Author's Note:**

> Doooon't look at me 
> 
> Eleven is mute and uses ASL in this, but I didn't necessarily research every phrase he says, so please forgive me if it looks a little awkward.
> 
> Rated Explicit 'cause they FAWKIN'
> 
> Both characters are implied to be adults. 
> 
> What universe is it? I know not. I did not think that through.

Erik took the ice water with a thankful smile, shifting his ice cream cone to the other hand. To Eleven’s frustration, he tossed the contents of the cup over his bare chest in one swift motion. He groaned as his body temperature dropped to reasonable levels. 

_ Too. Goddamn. Hot. _

Why their friends had decided to go to the beach on  _ this _ day was beyond him. Why  _ he _ chose to go was much less so, as one doe-eyed look from his beautiful boyfriend left him, as always, willing to take a bullet for him. 

Erik handled the heat a lot worse than most, but even Eleven was stripped down to too-short shorts and sandals today. That… might have been part of the heat problem. He wore long sleeves  _ everywhere, _ so having his toned biceps and chest on full display… well. 

Sweat shimmered on his skin like diamonds. He wasn’t sweating out a fucking waterfall like Erik; he looked  _ good. _

Erik’s wandering eyes were drawn away by Eleven trying to tell him something. “Sorry, zoned out, what’s that?” 

< I said your ice cream is melting. > 

Erik blinked down at his hand. Sure enough, melted ice cream was spilling over the sides. The drips were approaching his fingertips, and Erik weighed his options between cooling off even more, and managing to escape without sticky hands. “Ugh. I don’t even like this flavor.” 

A soft smirk was the only warning he got before Eleven was leaning forward. 

Eleven watched him with half-lidded eyes as his tongue trailed slowly up the side of the cone. Then back down, and just brushed Erik’s fingertips before he sealed his lips around the rim of the cone and sucked on it. 

The melt vanished right off. Erik knew all too well just how much  _ suction _ that mouth was capable of. 

Erik didn’t consider  _ trying _ not to visualize Eleven doing that somewhere else. It hit him too fast for that. He shifted where he sat on the beach towel, trying to gain some concealment to his growing  _ problem. _

Eleven tilted his head to the side, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Then he closed his eyes and licked a path around it, leaning closer into Erik’s space. He got close enough that his hair only flicked into Erik’s chest before he was turning and repeating the motion on the other side. 

_ Okay, yeah, that’s on purpose. _

Eleven cracked his eyes open. He glanced over Erik’s burning face, an evil,  _ evil _ smirk appearing as he decided he liked what he saw. He captured Erik’s gaze and held it tightly as he ran the flat of his tongue from just above Erik’s hand all the way to the top. He aimlessly dipped into it just a tad, as if he were considering scooping some into his mouth, before pulling back and watching Erik expectantly. 

Erik leaned forward, mouth brushing Eleven’s ear, and growled, “Is that an  _ offer?” _

He pulled back to see Eleven biting his lip, looking  _ entirely _ too smug. He’d wipe that confident look right off his face. 

< An offer for what? > Eleven signed, a glint in his eye. 

Erik snarled and surged forward, the ice cream cone falling into the sand. He crushed their mouths together. Inhaling sharply through his nose, Eleven grabbed him by the hips and yanked him into his lap. 

Erik moaned, muffled by Eleven’s moving lips, as they kissed passionately under the beating sun. They rocked together, seeking friction but not quite gaining it, their tongues sliding together with the erratic rhythm. 

Their mouths separated with a wet pop, and Eleven tugged Erik in a way where he could latch onto his neck. His grip was gentle, but left no room for movement unless Erik actually  _ wanted _ to move, and he  _ so _ didn’t. 

Erik could barely hear the noises spilling from his lips as Eleven worked his lips and teeth and tongue over his skin. He desperately sucked in air whenever Eleven gave his poor heart (and raging boner) a break. During Eleven’s rests, his heavy breaths chilled Erik’s wet skin. 

“We should…  _ haa, _ we should get a room before someone sees and siccs Ronnie on us,” Erik gasped. 

Eleven hummed into his neck, the vibrations making Erik shiver. 

_ “Fuck,” _ he breathed. 

* * *

The door slammed shut with Eleven’s back as he was shoved against it. They would both need showers if they wanted anything more than making out, but Eleven was slick with sweat and Erik wanted to  _ enjoy _ it first. He smelled like sunscreen and a bit of that cologne he knew drove Erik  _ crazy. _

Hell, he’d probably been planning this all day. 

Erik ran his hands up and down Eleven’s body, pretending, for a minute, not to be in any real hurry. Eleven hummed appreciatively into his mouth, cutting off into a strangled moan when hands dipped below the belt, rubbing him through the fabric of his shorts. 

Erik pulled off Eleven’s mouth so he could watch the reactions as he continued to make him fall apart. Eleven’s head thunked against the door, eyes squeezing tightly shut. He tugged his lower lip into his mouth, biting down so hard it looked painful. A tiny noise escaped him. 

Unlike other partners Erik’s had in the past, Eleven didn’t moan for show. For obvious reasons. When he made noises, it meant Erik had  _ earned _ it. Watching him be reduced to a whining  _ mess _ by Erik’s own hands was the best sight in the world. 

Eleven gasped against the door, sliding down even more as his legs started to give out. Erik pushed him into it with more force, halting his fall. 

“Shower?” he murmured into his hair, a bit too soft for the forceful way he held him. 

Eleven’s brain took a moment to catch up before he nodded. 

“Together?” Erik asked, cracking a half grin. 

Eleven got his feet under him, and Erik pulled back. < We’re going to end up slipping and breaking something one of these days. > 

“I’m not hearing a no,” Erik said, the other half of his grin showing up. 

< Well, yeah, you wouldn’t. > 

Erik snorted. “You ass. Come on.” 

* * *

Not wanting to slip, they started the shower by keeping their hands to themselves. Yeah, that worked out well.  _ Definitely _ lasted. 

That’s why Erik had his head tilted back on Eleven’s shoulder, panting, as Eleven’s mouth bruised his neck. His hand was wrapped around Erik’s dick, a little too loosely, moving a little too slowly. Eleven did like to torture him. 

The other hand ghosted around his body, fingertips trailing up his abdomen all the way to trace the other side of his neck with his fingertips, and back down. He squeezed his thigh, then his ass, then back around to guide him against his hips. 

He felt something hard rub between his cheeks. 

“Is that-  _ haah, _ is that what we’re doing?” 

The hand that had been pawing at Erik’s hips snagged one of Erik’s, and pulled it to Eleven’s lips. He sucked Erik’s fingers into his mouth with a pleading whine. 

“I don’t see why we can’t do b-” Erik gasped, his even voice breaking on the last word.  _ “Both.” _

Eleven groaned, long and low, around Erik’s fingers. His hips thrust forward into Erik’s ass, desperately grinding himself against him. 

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck,  _ El, _ bed,  _ now.” _

Eleven turned Erik’s face toward him and gave him one quick,  _ frustratingly chaste _ kiss before raising his eyebrows at him. 

“I know,” Erik grumbled, turning around to clean himself. 

* * *

Erik was shoved seated on the bed, legs yanked apart as Eleven eagerly sank to his knees on the floor in front of him. He rested his hands on Erik’s thighs, his eyes, normally so sweet and soft, burning. 

He smirked up at Erik, glancing back and forth between Erik’s face and his arousal. 

“What are you waiting for, a written invitation?” Erik growled. He grabbed Eleven’s hair and pulled him roughly forward. 

_ That _ was something he had to learn with time. He never expected someone so sweet to love being bossed around and manhandled so much. 

The fire in Eleven’s eyes turned to an inferno. He whined, eyes falling shut, as his mouth was guided onto Erik’s dick. And then it was Erik’s turn to make noises. For someone who didn’t speak, Eleven was damn good with that mouth. 

He gripped Erik’s hips hard enough to bruise as he sloppily kissed and licked at him. 

“Holy shit,” Erik said, about three octaves too high. He idly petted Eleven’s hair, needing his hands on him. 

Eleven continued to lap at him, leaving him panting, soaking Erik’s dick with his spit. He kissed at the head softly before slowly sinking down. 

_ “Fuck,” _ Erik gasped, vision going fuzzy. 

Eleven’s head started to bob, hand moving to work the part his mouth couldn’t reach. He was drooling, and the wetness helped his hand along further. 

His eyes blinked open, turning his half-lidded, blissed out gaze on Erik. The hands in his hair unconsciously tightened, pulling another moan out of him. The vibrations were  _ intense, _ and Erik’s head fell back, eyes closing. 

Eleven pulled off his dick, resisting the pull on his hair that quickly released when Erik realized what was happening. It took Erik more than a couple moments for his vision to clear enough to see him properly. 

< Look at me, > Eleven signed, giving big, sad eyes. < Please look at me. > 

“Sorry,” Erik whispered. He ran his fingers through Eleven’s hair, and Eleven leaned into the touch with a pleased hum. He tugged Eleven’s bangs, not harshly, just a bit pleading. 

Erik’s whole body curled around Eleven’s head as he sank back down. His legs ended up around his neck, and Eleven rubbed his thighs as he continued to pick up speed. 

Heat built in Erik’s abdomen. There was so much feeling, almost too much. It was a bit overwhelming. 

“El,” Erik murmured, voice taking on a warning tone. If Eleven kept this up, he’d have a mess on his face. 

Eleven pulled off with one last lick from base to head. He stared up at Erik’s face, expression slowly turning to something mischievous. 

“El,  _ please,” _ Erik begged. 

_ New record for dropping the tough act, fuck. _

Eleven smirked, unwinding the legs around his neck, and started to stand. He grabbed Erik by the hips on the way up. Erik’s legs wrapped around Eleven’s bare waist as he was carried to lay on his back, Eleven hovering over him. They kissed as they settled together, fitting like puzzle pieces, and Erik felt Eleven’s hard-on brush his. 

“Please,  _ please,” _ Erik whined, “touch me, do something, please, E-El!” The last word was a yelp, as Eleven’s hand wrapped around both of them. Erik groaned as they rubbed together. 

Eleven leaned into the side of his neck that wasn’t already bruised, hair tickling his throat before his mouth reached him. Eleven knew how to make a mess of him. No matter what part of his body that mouth was on, it would turn Erik’s brain to pudding. 

Eleven bit along his neck, light nips that he soothed over with his tongue, and then one stinging bite to the junction of his shoulder that made Erik cry out. His fingernails dug into Eleven’s back. 

The hand not between them reached out blindly, fumbling in the drawer of the bedside table. Eleven pulled off Erik’s neck when he found what he was looking for. 

Erik grunted when the pressure left his dick. He blinked at what Eleven was holding. 

Eleven held the bottle toward him, looking weirdly shy. Erik nodded. 

“Do it already,” Erik said, more gentle than bossy, when Eleven continued to hesitate. 

Eleven put the bottle to the side and lifted Erik’s hips, pushing a pillow under them. He ran his hands softly along Erik’s sides. He lightly massaged Erik’s ass for a moment, then slid his hands along his inner thighs, from the knees all the way to the cleft of his ass cheeks. 

Erik only heard the click of the lube bottle opening, focused on the faces Eleven made as he appreciated Erik’s body. Then his other hand left, and Eleven worked the substance on his hand. 

A warm, wet finger brushed Erik’s entrance, causing him to gasp in anticipation. It slowly pressed in, so slowly. Erik’s body welcomed the intrusion, not exactly pleasant, but a promise of what was to come. 

_ Ha. Cum. _

Eleven leaned forward as he moved his hand, the other arm wrapping under Erik’s back to brace himself against the bed. He kissed at whatever skin was closest to his mouth as his finger pumped in and out, and then he looked up. 

Erik nodded. 

He grunted at the stretch as another finger went in, slowing down considerably in its movements. Eleven continued about the same movements as before. As Erik’s body loosened, he began to scissor back and forth, deep and shallow, opening him up from all angles. 

The stretch was good, so  _ good, _ and Erik moaned as he visualized something  _ else _ in there, pounding him so hard the bedposts would slam against the wall. 

He ran his fingers through Eleven’s hair, scratching his scalp, too delirious to do much else. The movements inside him paused as Eleven hummed happily, leaning into the touch. Despite Erik’s impatience, Eleven’s sweet face was too cute for him to be frustrated. 

His brain gained some solidity with the lack of sensation, and he slipped his leg between Eleven’s, brushing against his dick in an offer. 

Eleven moaned, hand starting up again, grinding himself against Erik’s leg. The movements were different this time, and Erik didn’t get the chance to try and figure out why before Eleven was crooking his fingers up and Erik was  _ keening. _

“Fuck, fuck,  _ El,” _ he gasped between whines. “More,  _ please, _ need you,  _ fuck!” _

The movements slowed again with the third finger, and Erik writhed in pleasure-pain as his body got used to it, his hand flying to muffle his cries. Belatedly, he realized the hand still in Eleven’s hair had tightened, and he loosened it, not wanting to distract him. 

Eleven slid up along his body, and brought their mouths together, kissing him sweetly as he continued with his fingers. Erik felt so vulnerable, legs splayed open, leaving him on full display. He was helpless to whine into Eleven’s gentle kisses, but it didn’t bother him like it would have a year ago. He trusted Eleven with his  _ everything, _ because Eleven  _ was _ his everything. 

Eleven’s fingers pulled out, slowly, carefully, so he wouldn’t hurt him. The  _ emptiness  _ hit Erik hard, and he took matters into his own hands to fix it. 

Eleven’s back hit the bed and he looked up, stunned, at Erik straddling him. 

“This cool?” he murmured, lightly touching Eleven’s wrists. 

Eleven’s eyebrows pinched thoughtfully as his hand reached over to dry off on the sheets.  _ Gross ass. _

< Not the wrists, > he signed. < Not this time. Everything else,  _ yes. _ > 

“No pinning?” 

< Not by my hands. Yes by my hair. > 

“Got it.” Erik grinned and leaned closer to Eleven’s face. “Can I ride you?” 

An eager nod. 

“And you  _ want _ me to ride you, right?” 

Even after all this time, he could still make Eleven blush. Another nod, looking a bit grumpy at being questioned. 

“How much do you want it?” Erik purred, right into his ear. 

He leaned back to see Eleven’s eyes bugging out, realizing what a mess he’d gotten himself into. Eleven pawed at his hips, thrusting up into open air. 

“Are you willing to  _ beg _ for it?” This was paired with reaching up and tugging a handful of hair, pulling Eleven’s head into the pillow. He got a breathy whine as a reward, and Eleven’s hips bucked again, managing to bump Erik with his dick. 

“Uh-uh-uh! Legs?” 

Eleven nodded, gasping at the way it tugged his hair even more. 

Erik slid further up on Eleven’s chest and reached back, putting his weight into pinning Eleven’s hip down. 

“Come on, angel, don’t keep me waiting. Put on a show for me, hmm?” 

< Please, > Eleven tried. He tilted his chin down and looked up through his eyelashes. 

“Aww, please  _ what, _ Elli?” 

Eleven pouted, giving his best puppy-dog eyes. Those were  _ lethal, _ but Erik had gotten better at resisting them. < _ Please, _ Erik, you know. > 

“I wonder what it is I know,” Erik mused. He rolled his ass over Eleven’s dick, not enough pressure to satisfy, pulling a gasp from his lips. 

Eleven whined. < Sweetheart,  _ please. _ > His lower lip trembled, and his eyes were growing watery. He was really pulling out all the stops, the spoiled brat. 

“Come  _ onnn.” _ Erik was nearing his breaking point, but wouldn’t give in just yet. “You know what I want to see.” 

Eleven was breathing heavily. Another roll of Erik’s hips got him to move. 

< Please, Erik, please ride me, > he signed, whimpering the whole time. < I want you so bad,  _ please- _ > 

Erik’s grin grew, and he surged forward with a playful growl. He kissed Eleven hard enough their teeth clashed. His hand went to Eleven’s dick, drawing a moan into his mouth. Eleven grabbed at him, trying to guide them together. 

Erik broke the kiss. “Condom,” he said breathlessly. 

Eleven smiled sheepishly and reached for the drawer. Trapped between Erik’s legs like he was, he missed by a mile. 

“I got it,” Erik said, bending forward to grab it for him. As he rifled through the drawer, Eleven’s hands wandered. 

It started with gentle, sweeping touches to the sides, and inevitably worked its way down. Erik hummed as Eleven kneaded his ass, momentarily too distracted to keep looking. He squeezed, pulling the cheeks apart, then let go, just to repeat. 

“You’re,  _ hah, _ relentless, babe,” Erik gasped, hips swirling back into Eleven’s hands. 

Two fingers dipped in, quickly finding  _ that spot _ inside him. Erik fell to his elbows, legs still awkwardly straddling Eleven’s hips, ass in the air. 

“Aaah,  _ fuck, El,” _ he moaned, rocking back on the fingers. “I- if you keep spoiling me you’re gonna hate yourself.” 

He cried out, arching his back, when Eleven pressed into it  _ hard. _ He kept gasping as the fingers pulled back out. Eleven patted his butt apologetically, leaving a sticky lube mess that he would have been irritated by were he any less far gone. 

After a moment to catch his breath, he got back to rustling in the  _ irritatingly _ messy drawer, and found what he was looking for. 

_ “Finally,” _ he growled. The condom packet was snatched from his hands before he could tear into it. 

Eleven opened it carefully, and set it aside, briefly, to sign. < You know if you rip it with your teeth that defeats the purpose, > he scolded. 

“Damn, guess I won’t get pregnant this time, then.” He laughed at Eleven’s eye roll. “I’m kidding!” 

He lifted off Eleven, sliding to the side, to give him room to roll the condom on. With it secure, Erik grabbed the lube and spilled just a little too much directly on the head, and worked it over him. Eleven’s breath sped at the touch. 

The anticipation made him work fast and clumsy, and droplets of lube splattered both of them. Eleven didn’t seem to care. Erik certainly didn’t. 

Eleven started to paw at him before the bottle made it off the bed.

“Impatient, much?” Erik teased. He let Eleven’s grabby hands maneuver him.

The head of his cock put pressure on his rim, and Erik bit his lip. Eleven looked so good there, laying on his back, his hair fanning over the pillow like a painting. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and his eyes somehow looked both focused and dazed. 

Erik put a hand on either side of Eleven’s face and lowered himself, gasping at the overwhelming feeling. He only got the head in before he had to pause, and just breathe. 

Eleven rubbed concerned circles on his hips. He looked down to where they were connected, and then up to Erik’s face, brows slightly pinched in concentration. 

Erik sat upright for a better angle, covering Eleven’s hands on his hips lightly with his own. Eleven took their hands and laced them together, helping Erik balance. Erik started to rock on what he hand, and fell forward snickering when Eleven’s dick popped out. 

The chest he’d fallen on shook in silent laughter, and Erik leaned up to peck Eleven’s grinning lips before trying again. 

Eleven took his hands again, and he started to move again, going deeper with each downward motion. 

When he bottomed out, the grip on his hands tightened. They both breathed heavily. 

Eleven’s hands released his and wandered as he adjusted to the stretch. He grazed his fingertips over Erik’s sensitive, bruised neck, causing him to shiver, and worked his way down. The touches weren’t purposeful, more… appreciative.  _ Loving.  _ It was like he couldn’t get enough of him, like he wanted to savor every inch of his body, even the bits Erik didn’t like. Even here, with his dick all the way up his ass, it was clear he adored the whole thing, not just the part that was giving him physical pleasure. 

Eleven really did love him. 

Erik needed to say it back someday. 

Eleven’s sweet doe eyes met Erik’s gaze. He looked painfully aroused, and a little bit desperate, but also… endlessly patient. It was clear Erik could take all the time he needed, and Eleven would be happy taking every little step with him. 

“I…” He stopped himself. It would feel… insincere, now. But later. Definitely. Preferably as soon as possible, before Eleven realized what a mess he was. Realized he could do so much better than his love-starved, emotionally constipated ass. 

And speaking of his ass, he needed to move.  _ Now. _

He slid up, before rocking back down. Eleven moaned, hands flying to his hips and gripping them tight. 

_ “Hah-” _ He snapped his mouth closed and grunted, then did it again.  _ “Ah…” _

Eleven gasped under him, and gasped again with every repeat, faster and faster until he was panting. He slid his hands along Erik’s hips, back to caress his cheeks before sliding up to his waist. Once Erik had his rhythm, Eleven started thrusting up to meet him. 

“Shit, too hard, gotta p-  _ ohhh, _ oh,  _ oh, _ that’s good, much better,  _ fuck.” _

Eleven’s hands squeezed his waist, and a whine escaped. 

“Good,  _ hah, _ good, you’re so good baby,” Erik babbled. 

Eleven whined again, and his hands slid further back on Erik’s waist before scratching their way forward, leaving a stinging sensation. Erik groaned. That felt  _ nice. _

Erik dropped forward, his hands caging Eleven’s head, and brought their lips together in a wet, bruising kiss. The angle was pretty bad, but he didn’t care, because Eleven was gasping and moaning around the tongue in his mouth, and bucking into him desperately. One of his hands slid down to grip the back of Erik’s thigh, while the other cupped his cheek sweetly. 

Erik leaned in onto his elbows, half worrying they would disconnect with how far he’d pulled off. He grabbed two handfuls of hair and  _ tugged, _ breaking the kiss as he sat back up. 

Eleven wailed, arching his back. The combination of the hair pulling and going all the way back in, he could hardly handle. He went practically limp, his hands coming up to cling to the pillowcase. 

Erik slammed down four, five, six times more, pulling out a few more whimpers. Eleven’s head was tilted at an awkward angle by his hair. While Erik knew he was into it, it was startling to look worrisome so he released him and adjusted the pillow under his head. 

Eleven gazed at him a moment before clarity came to his glazed-over stare. He brought his hands up to Erik’s sides… 

And tickled him. 

Erik shrieked in laughter, disconnecting and falling to the side in an effort to get away. Eleven followed after, laughing too, continuing to dance his stupid fingers across Erik’s skin and peppering kisses along his arms and shoulders when he would block him. 

When Eleven finally let up, Erik was breathless, and his cheeks hurt from grinning so hard. He pulled him in for a kiss. That turned into a few. 

“You jackass,” Erik murmured fondly against his lips. 

Eleven smirked at him, and thrust his still  _ very hard _ dick into his side, smearing lube on him. Erik gasped and lightly smacked his shoulder. 

“You! I  _ felt  _ that pun you fuckin’ dork.” 

_ I love you. _

“C’mon,” Erik complained, internally batting away the thought like a fly, “make it up to me.” 

The look in Eleven’s eye was  _ dangerous. _ Not because of the undercurrent of arousal, though it was clearly there. There was something in his expression that made him look like he’d like to do nothing else. Like he’d spend every waking moment making Erik feel good, if he only let him. 

< I’d love to. > 

Erik found himself being guided backwards, his head dropping slowly to the pillow. Eleven trailed his palms all the way from Erik’s knees up to his face as he settled his body between his legs. Erik was a bit sweaty, and their skin stuck together uncomfortably in places, but it was entirely overshadowed by the all-encompassing warmth coming off his partner’s body. 

_ ‘Okay?’ _ Eleven mouthed, cupping his cheek. 

“Yeah,” Erik murmured. “Hell ye- ah,  _ ah, fuck-” _

The angle was honestly no better or worse, but it was different. Excitingly different. Eleven’s hair tickled his shoulder from his place under Erik’s jaw, and he kissed his neck softly as he pushed in, nice and slow. 

The hand under Erik’s head curled gently into his hair. The other traced aimless patterns on Erik’s hip, then squeezed it when he was all the way in. Erik rocked his hips, urging him to get moving. 

Eleven took his sweet, irritating time to get up to speed. He was always a little too considerate for his own good. But with a little bit of frustrated growling thrown his way, he got the hint. 

_ Oh, _ did he get the hint. 

The hand that had been on Erik’s hip braced against the bed before Eleven was slamming forward. Erik cried out, and Eleven’s movements immediately halted. 

“It’s good,  _ good, _ don’t  _ stop,” _ Erik pleaded. 

Sometimes the way Eleven did everything Erik asked of him was worrisome. Not this time. With the bedpost thunking against the wall, Eleven absolutely  _ nailing _ him in the right way, at the right angle, with nearly every thrust, Erik couldn’t bring himself to think. He could do very little but yell and claw at Eleven’s back, leaving angry red marks on his skin. 

Eleven whined with every new scratch. His love of pain never failed to surprise, but it was a bit of a relief, considering how aggressive Erik could be. He’d always been described as a bit on the wild side. 

Eleven peppered clumsy kisses along Erik’s forehead and into his hair. His hips slowed as he wrapped his arms around Erik’s head. Erik tilted his face up to meet Eleven’s searching mouth. 

Their tongues slid together messily. It was nowhere near a decent kiss, but it felt so,  _ so _ good. Erik could feel pleasure build in his abdomen as Eleven slowed further, distracted by their moving mouths. 

Erik reached up and gave his hair a light tug. 

That normally would have kicked him into gear, but this time was different, it seemed. Eleven pulled back until only the tips of his hair swayed against Erik’s forehead as he moved. 

His expressions were always a bit intense; there was always at least a little bit of  _ “I love you” _ in his eyes when he looked at Erik. And this time, his expression spoke of the lengths he would take to stay at his side. The stars he’d tear from the sky. The armies he’d face singlehandedly. 

And then he disconnected. 

And it would have been endlessly frustrating, were Eleven anyone else. But an orgasm, Erik could have any time. And now, he supposed, he could have  _ this  _ any time too, should he ask, but he still clung to every scrap of affection he got, even amidst the torrent Eleven gave him. 

Eleven had taken his hand in his, the other arm cradling his head. He pressed slow kisses along Erik’s bruised jaw, like he wanted to be there forever. As Erik processed what was happening, as he began to let the affection wash over him, Eleven’s hand moved in his. 

He folded his middle and ring finger down. The words Erik couldn’t bring himself to voice or sign, Eleven spoke freely. 

That he loved him. 

Erik blinked at the ceiling, eyes stinging. Eleven deserved so much better than Erik could give, surely he knew that by now. And yet he chose to stay. 

Though he internally cursed himself for it, Erik couldn’t stop the sniffle. He kept the tears from falling, fortunately, as he didn’t have a hand loose to hide them away. 

_ I love you. _

“El,” he whispered, running his hand through Eleven’s hair. He didn’t tug, instead scratched his scalp gently. 

Eleven pulled off his neck. His eyes were shiny, and he stared at Erik with such intensity he wondered if he could see into his soul. 

Somehow, he must have liked what he saw there. 

Dropping another  _ “I love you” _ into Erik’s hand, he swept in for a heated kiss. Erik hummed, unconsciously squeezing Eleven’s hand, and wrapped his legs around his waist. He tugged their bodies flush with his calves, trying to guide him back in. 

“Need you,” Erik whispered. “El, c’mon.” 

He was desperately aroused, for one thing. For another, if Eleven kept this up, Erik would start saying all the words he’d kept locked away and wouldn’t stop until he’d been laid bare. Until Eleven knew every vulnerable thought in Erik’s head, every insufficient scrap of affection and insecurity. 

But Eleven could see it written on his face. Erik knew this. Even as he tried to pretend he wasn’t, he was an open book in the eyes of those who cared for him. 

Eleven didn’t press. Erik wondered what he’d do with the pieces of his heart if Eleven’s endless patience finally ran out. 

Eleven could tell there was something bothering Erik; it showed in the softness of how he handled him, even as he pulled Erik’s legs up over his shoulders. 

Bent in half like he was, the angle was incredible. The troubles vanished from Erik’s mind and the building heat took its place. It felt like fire in his veins, he’d already been so close before. It grew hotter still when Eleven noticed his desperation and started to stroke him. 

He yelled and whined and cried, actually  _ cried, _ so loud anyone passing on the street outside might have heard him. Eleven’s quiet grunts and whimpers provided a stunning harmony, just for the two of them. 

He felt a tingle climb from the heels of his feet up to his abdomen, and was only able to utter half a warning of, “El, I’m c-” before his vision went dark. He dug his nails into the sheets, opening his mouth in a silent scream as the orgasm washed over him. Eleven’s hips stuttered with shallow thrusts. 

When Erik came out of it, Eleven was pressing slow kisses to his temple. He pulled out with practiced care. 

“Wait, did- did you not get to-” Erik was cut off by Eleven’s lazy grin. “Shit, same time?” 

Eleven shot him a wink as he stumbled out of bed. The condom dropped into the trash. A grin split Erik’s face as Eleven snagged the towel off the hook by the bathroom door. 

“Fuck yeah, we’re good at the sex,” Erik slurred. 

Eleven laughed as he dabbed up Erik’s mess. He was  _ glowing, _ so beautiful in the natural light filtering through the curtains. He paused in his gentle cleaning to return Erik’s offered high five with a snicker. Erik snatched his hand like a bear trap. 

_ I love you. _

“C’mere,” Erik said instead. 

Eleven held up the towel with a raised brow. 

“Just- just one thing. Please?” 

The stinging of Erik’s thoroughly-kissed lips gave this kiss a strange feeling. Despite that, it felt like a balm to slow his racing heart. He idly parted and re-parted Eleven’s hair, running his fingers along his scalp and smiling into the pleased hum. 

He could do little but lay there with a dazed grin, unable to look away from Eleven as he finished the cleaning up. No small amount of lube had stained the sheet, leaving a damp spot that wouldn’t quite dry. Eleven gently shifted him off it, and dabbed it up the best he could. 

A while before now, Erik would have protested. He would have protested… a lot of this, in fact. Eleven caring for him, loving him, taking control. 

That was before Eleven had his trust. Before he’d effortlessly slipped past the mile-high walls Erik had built for himself. 

Eleven chucked the towel toward the laundry, coming up hilariously short. It hit the wooden floor with a wet-sounding slap. 

Erik burst out laughing.  _ “Gross,” _ he said breathlessly. 

Eleven stuck his tongue out at him and went over to clean it up. He swiped the dry part of the towel over the floor. They’d need to mop that properly, sooner rather than later. 

Erik was having trouble holding on to consciousness, but he’d rather die than drop off before Eleven came back to cuddle him. He would never say it out loud, but that was his favorite part. 

He didn’t need to say it. He knew Eleven knew. 

_ I love you. _

The bed dipped under Eleven’s weight, and Erik blearily opened his eyes to look at him. He didn’t know when he’d closed them. He reached in Eleven’s general direction, hand flopping uselessly on the bed in his sleepy state. 

Eleven huffed a soft laugh, taking his hand. He slid in, pulling Erik’s arm over him like a blanket. Erik ducked under his arm, resting his head on Eleven’s shoulder, and tossed his leg over his hips. He nuzzled his face under Eleven’s jaw. 

“‘M I makin’ you feel like a body pillow?” Erik mumbled after a minute or two of blissful silence. 

He felt Eleven shake his head. Fingers traced up Erik’s bare stomach, and lips pressed against his temple and stayed there. Erik hugged Eleven tighter as he continued to trace patterns across his skin. It felt so nice. Erik was fading fast. 

“I love you,” he sighed. 

Erik felt Eleven take in a sharp inhale. The hand on his own stomach froze. Then he was being wrapped up, Eleven folding in around him, trying to gather up as much of him into his arms as possible. Erik thought he heard a sniffle before it finally clicked what he said. 

Erik jolted, suddenly wide awake, as if his body was trying to sit up without his permission. His heart pounded. He swallowed thickly and took in a slow, shaking breath. 

“I mean it,” he said. His voice sounded like he’d been gargling gravel. “I know it’s kind of… a bad time, and I’m sorry I haven’t said it before, and-” 

His mouth shut with a click as Eleven unwrapped himself from him. He didn’t go far, just enough distance to move one hand. 

< I know. > His eyes shimmered. < I knew. > 

Erik leaned in to tuck his head under Eleven’s chin. “I know you did, I just…” He took Eleven’s hand. “You deserve better from me. You deserve better than someone who can’t even-” 

Eleven bolted upright. Erik felt too cold with him gone. < Don’t finish that sentence. I love you. And I knew you felt the same. You’re so good, Erik. It kills me when you start talking like you’re not deserving of love just because it scares you. > 

Erik’s eyes burned. He didn’t have Eleven’s chest to hide his vulnerable expression in, and shame bubbled to the surface. Shame he knew he didn’t need to have. He roughly scrubbed at his eyes, which only brought the tears faster. 

Eleven leaned over him, brushing the tears away with the pad of his thumb. He continued to do so as the soft gesture brought even more to replace them. < I love you, > he signed with his free hand. < Always. > 

“I…” Erik pushed against the barricade he’d built up, the one that was always holding him back. It gave easier now, with his earlier slip-up paving the way. “I love you too.” 

Eleven’s answering smile was brighter than the sun. He let Erik curl back up in his arms, and drift away to the feeling of him petting his hair, and the sound of his heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you liked it, please drop a kudos, or a comment if you're feeling brave! Even a smiley face to let me know you enjoyed it would make me very happy!  
Be as gross as you want lol 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://nedrynwrites.tumblr.com/)  
Feel free to comment/message me if you have questions! I love talking to you!


End file.
